Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a sensor, a controller, and a method for obtaining motor-related information.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-229359 discloses a motor control system that includes a controller, a motor controller, and a sensor. The controller instructs the motor controller to control a motor. The sensor obtains motor-related information (an example of the sensor being an encoder that obtains the position of the motor). The sensor receives a command from the controller and executes the command. Then, the sensor sends motor-related information to the controller.